


Birdy

by ThePixelFoxy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Just rough sketches so nothing extraordinary, M/M, Male on Male, Mentions of Xayah, Oral Sex, Probably a crack pairing that becomes canon, Strangers to Friends, Yaoi, and then friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePixelFoxy/pseuds/ThePixelFoxy
Summary: After his love for Xayah departed, Rakan is close to renouncing his love life. On his recovery from heartbreak, he finds Foxx. Does Rakan think Foxx is 'the one'? or will he just be a rebound?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first fanfiction. I have been wanting to get this out of my system since I love League of Legends, and my support main, Rakan.
> 
> In all seriousness, I have also added myself into the mix, Foxx (hence the username) and my real name under the name I have given myself in this story. (If that makes any sense?)
> 
> This story also contains sexual content, and other related tags. 
> 
> Hopefully I can do my best at this, and try not to get writer's block (or whatever it is called).
> 
> Yes, this IS a male on male fanfiction, do not like it? I do not care. But thank you for stopping by anyway. ~

Zaun had been Piltover's dark underbelly industrial district. You have folk, looking to buy, sell and trade whatever goods on the black market, a place where chemtech creations were welcomed, dark clouds of toxic fumes bursting from corroded pipework, stained glass of many colors spread throughout the entire city.

Foxx sighed, resting his arm on a balcony rail whilst his other hand cupped his jaw. He took a deep breath, despite living in a polluted area of Zaun, exhaling the air from his lungs. Foxx had gazed upon the many tiers of his home. But looked jaded, staring at a cultivair above. 

"This place, is amazing but... I want to see more. It is always the same here."

Foxx never got to see the outside of Zaun, which is also a fairly long hexdraulic conveyor ride through to Piltover.

"Time to get a first hand experience, outside of Zaun."

Gently he played with the grip of his pistol, holstered on his left as he used his index finger to trace the engraved heart on the slide. Foxx had admired the shape, but the idea came from his string of relationships with men, though he refuses to talk about since he feels it puts him on the spot. Hell, if you ask Foxx almost anything, he would feel like that.

He met with an empty hexdraulic conveyor after a tier and a half of walking, stepping into the caged stained glass with a tint of green, dusted and worn. Amused, he took a good long look at the underlying city before him, as he awaited to reach the surface of Zaun, the bottom of Piltover.

"Absolutely breathtaking, at least until you have lived here ya whole life, and could never leave."

It was obvious by the enthusiasm of his voice, Foxx had grown tired of sightseeing just Zaun, he was eager and begging for a new adventure, a new place to visit, and of course a new memory to be remembered by.

The towering gates closed behind Foxx, the metal had made a clanging noise that had echoed from the outside. It had been only a whole minute and already Foxx was clueless about what to do at this point. Looking at his surroundings, Foxx had inhaled the fresh air that had been built up in his lungs, and let it all out, the weather was comfortable, like stepping out into the afternoon sun, though Foxx always prefered the cold chills, the rain or even gale winds.

 "I am so ready to venture off, so much that I forgot to bring any food, just my pistols and my own ass. Do I even know how long I will be gone?" With that, he sighed as he turned his head to face the gate to Piltover. Excited to leave for an adventure of his own, that Foxx had forgotten to take any supplies, no food, no gear for any chills in the air, nothing.  

Foxx told himself how stupid he was for forgetting the essentials, being the lone sharpshooter from Zaun, shrugging it off and making his way back to Zaun, Foxx was thinking maybe the foodstalls at the market would have something.


	2. Chapter 2

People had gathered around the markets, no surprise to Foxx. Looking for whatever caught his eye, food was all he could think about, that and getting the hell out of this place and go off for an adventure of his very own.

"You look tasty, just going to put you away for later. Stashing away any food that he could get his hands on. 

"Wonderful, now I just need something to keep me hydrated, because relying on my own saliva is just not enough."

The crowds had made Foxx feel overwhelmed, depressing almost. Now he really wanted to get out of here, making politeful gestures as he passed through. Only caring about wanting to leave, Foxx began his walking and kicked into a jog towards to nearest hexdraulic conveyor.

It had been a few minutes, Foxx had been standing in front of the towering gates, as it swung back, followed by a metal clang sound. "Right, I am going to do this. I will do this." Talking himself into exploring the big wide world, outside of Zaun. Before he knew it, Foxx was already a kilometre away.

It was not long before Foxx had reached a nearby forest, the lush green foliage and tall trees made Foxx wonder if he was sure about doing this. "A forest? Well, best to stay on the path, then."

 Walking the path, Foxx had found himself in the middle of the woods, taking the ambience and tranquility standing before him. Wind whistles between trees as they rustled freely, Foxx had taken a moment to admire the peace. 

"Oh, the little things in life, I love it. If only I got to see all of this before."

Surely there was something at least a tad bit shady about this place. But Foxx could not have known that, he never left Zaun on his own before.

"A little rest and maybe a frolic around the woods might just be what I need."

Foxx planted his knees on a patch of tall grass, embedding his weight on the evergreen lush blades.

With a seemingly loud thump, Foxx rested on his back in the form of a starfish. Foxx's washed out blonde tresses swayed uncontrollably in the wind, even getting caught in his mouth, as Foxx slipped his right index finger on the engraved heart on the slide of his pistol.

"I better get up, noon is already gone and I cannot be bothered walking all the way back to Zaun."

Foxx gathered his sack of food and continued his journey to wherever the hell he was going.

It had only been ten minutes, before Foxx's calves began to stiffen, it only hurt if he had stopped walking.

"Fuck, this is annoying, maybe I should have a feed, I will feel better later on." He slumped to a tree near him, immediately dropping his sack of food, now squashed and smelt of all sorts. Grabbing a handful of now mush in his hand and stuffing it in his mouth.

Eating of course, can kill time. It had been a half hour since. Foxx continued his walk about, trying to get lost.

Kicking the dirt beneath his feet, Foxx became tedious with how this was working out for him, he was hoping everything would play exactly as it did in his head. Adventure out, kick bad guys, and the good guys asses, from one town to the very next, find a man of his dreams, become lovers with him, hell maybe even marry the guy if Foxx had the chance.

"The hell?" It took a split second to notice a glimmering aura drawing attention a yard and a half from where Foxx stood, wanting to look away but a light the light leaving trails of gold, dancing furiously was too captivating for Foxx to take his eyes off of.

Still inspecting what this was, it looked to be the silhouette of a man, but a tall man, but not all human features.

"He is.. so beautiful, and he is coming right towards me- within half a heartbeat, snapping out of what felt like a trance, Foxx rolled out of the way before flopping on his gut. Lifting his head and turned at a counter clockwise ninety degree angle, Foxx was usually not one to believe in coincidences, about a guy of his dreams would appear right before him, but somehow it has.

"Watch where you are going." You could just tell by the tone that escaped his mouth, Foxx was pissed. The stranger stood on his feet like the near bump into Foxx was nothing to him, before brushing the dirt off his torso and fixed his slick back hair in place.

"You okay?" The stranger noticed he had almost caused a near collision with Foxx, walking towards him, he offered to help Foxx who was now staring the guy down.

Foxx did not even bother to acknowledge the man's friendly gesture, he grunted and spoke under his breath before brushing off the dirt off of his suit and the specks of dust on his goatee. "No thanks, I am fine." Bending down to pick up his sack of mush, before walking away from the little near mishap. 

But by the tone of his voice, Foxx was anything but fine, he was pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are ya sure? I could have done a number on you." The man jogged to catch up to Foxx, his blood red cape bouncing in time with each step, his feathers _...those feathers,_ how they shimmered, majestic, beautiful, it was magic. There was something graceful in every step the stranger took, beguiling almost. As if it was a dance that could go on forever. 

"Actually no, I am not fine. Things tend to play out better in my head. Who are you anyways and why are you following me?" Foxx was thinking of the most pacifist ways get this guy out of his face, socializing was never Foxx's strong point, but was willing to try it, if it meant getting this guy to go away.

The man gasped as he snapped his neck at Foxx, his red and white feathered ears twitched before belting his lungs out.

"What!? Ya never seen this face before?! I am Rakan! the Charmer, entertainer, the life of every party, strikingly handsome? Stri-king-ly hand-some?"

Foxx understood every single word that came out of Rakan's lips, but shook his head in uncertainty. "Hmm, nope, never heard of you. Like, at all. And ~ you sound like a nutcase. See ya later." 

"Wait-wait!", following the boy, "So what's ya name? And by the look of that sad sack ya got, you must be leaving home." Rakan walked beside Foxx, in circles around him to be exact. "Foxx" was the name that left the boy's pouty lips, that was not his real name, but Rakan had no idea. 

"Foxx?! Where's ya tail? And no pointy ears either?! Are you tryna ruse me?" Rakan was inspecting Foxx, starting at the back of his shirt vest, followed by his pants, which were tight so that it pretty much hugged his glutes, but still practical to fight in. "What are you- Rakan took a cheeky glance at the legs Foxx was sporting, he quietly whistled. "Huh, so you're not a fox?"

"No...to everything you just said. I really have to go, please excuse me."

"Well, where ya going?" Rakan asks Foxx, at this point Foxx is even more pissed that this guy will not leave him be.

"Looking for an adventure." Foxx answered Rakan without looking over his shoulder. "Mind if I tag along? Since we are headed the same direction." Rakan now alongside Foxx, like a towering tree next to the boy. 

"But you just came from that direc- actually, algoods. To be honest, I have no clue where this path will lead." Foxx decided it was best to go along with it, since he has just made a new friend, so at least he was never really alone now.

"So where ya from, Blondie?" Rakan puts on a cheesy side grin for Foxx.

_What is with this guy, asking so many questions?_

"Zaun, I am from Zaun. I only left because I got tired of seeing the same thing everyday. Which is why I am out here. Yeah, it is home, but I get sick of It, let alone the smell of death permeating everywhere."

Rakan was only half listening when he was hatching up a plan, there was something about this kid that he liked ,though he had no idea what it was, it was like Rakan was the one to be charmed.

There was only so much Foxx could walk before his legs began to wobble and stiffen, it burns. You begin to feel it after you stop even for the most brief moments, that was it, Foxx was feeling the aching burn in his calves, stupid cramps.

"Could we maybe, stop and rest for a bit? My legs are had it" aware that he was sounding like a child. Rakan scoffs as his talons tapped into the dirt and gravel with every step he took, he was literally not complaining of anything. At. All. "Whaddya mean rest? We're almost there."

Foxx's ears had perked at this. "We are? Whereabouts?" Scouting frantically, all Foxx could see was... more trees. "Where are we going, exactly?" Now it was Foxx who felt as if he was asking the questions.

"Well, didn't you want an adventure?" Rakan was playfully teasing the kid, see if he could get a reaction out of him. "True, but not like this. Nothing I expected. Anyway we could get there faster?"

Rakan side eyed over his shoulder and formed and menacing grin. "Ya one of those boys?

_Those 'boys?' What does he mean by that?_

A quiet road, not with Rakan at least, the guy enjoys being heard, but that is just him. It reminded Foxx of the markets back at Zaun, all you could hear was noise, how could one ever think in such a place?

Foxx, felt like a complete opposite to his newly formed acquaintance. Foxx prefered to keep to himself rather than try to be in the spotlight, which was partly why he was.. above average, to say the least. Nobody in Zaun knew what Foxx actually does for a living, except that the boy holsters twin pistols.

Some individuals could not mistake that shoulder length lob, with shades of washed-out honey blonde, with his natural black roots all brushed to one side.

"When you were running, you had this golden light or aura around you, like you were glowing.

"Magic, my feathers that is, it can do many things."

Foxx grew up knowing very little about the arcane arts, due to the people of Zaun and their superstitions. It was worse in Piltover, they considered it to be just as bad as hextech works.

" _Many_ things? How so?"

"Maybe we can talk about this more once we go back to my place."

_This guy seems alright so far, maybe something good did come out of this. Nice of him to offer me a place to stay for a few days at least._

In the back of his mind, Foxx knew this could be a trap of some sort, but he also knew not to assume too quickly. If he plays along, he might be okay.

Rakan stood In front of Foxx, his place was like a hut, made of natural materials. The giant slabs of limestone pretty much acted as the endoskeleton, covered in moss, vines, even muddy hand prints. Foxx followed Rakan Inside, and was even cooler that the exterior.

Foxx was in complete awe. "Wow."

"Ya like it? I tried to make it as best as I could remember back at my home. Make yourself comfy, If you like hard surfaces, I got a huge flat rock and slapped it with some straw, a-lot of straw."

Commending Rakan for his hospitality, Foxx thanked him, but under his breath.

"Wassat?" Rakan's ears perked at Foxx thanking him.

"Thank you for this." Foxx slowly sat down on the edge of the rock bed, cool to touch.

"It's nothing, really." Rakan sat across from Foxx in a crouched position. Foxx hunched over to look at Rakan, he felt like he could stare at the bird man's physical appearance.

_His body.. wow. Like the body of a dancer, lean but muscular._

Foxx daydreamed, in this case, at Rakan. Milky peach skin, his piercing yet beautiful eyes, and that slick back platinum blonde hair and to top it off, the bottoms.. Foxx was unsure about the bottoms, but he decided to not fixate on it since he thought Rakan was so handsome.

_Surely this guy has had some sort of gay following.. right?_

_Stop staring, he will see and you will get busted._

_But he is just so handsome. ~_

_You look stupid, just stare at the ground or something else._

"You okay?" Rakan caught Foxx taking a peek.

_Oh no, he caught you._

_Shames, now what?_

"Yes, I think I need to step outside for a bit." Foxx got up from the rock bed, dusting himself from the straw that was stuck on his slim fit pants.

Rakan thought nothing of It and laid back on the ground and stared at the ceiling, blank, spaced out. "Excuse me, Rakan." Foxx had peeked his head in the doorway to see the bird lying on the ground. 

"Yeah?" Rakan huffed, covering his eyes with his backhand. "It is nice of you to offer me a place to stay, but I was wondering if I could sleep outside?"

Rakan furred his brows, this kid would rather sleep outside?

Foxx was going through his conscience, his moral sense of right and wrong as he stood just outside the doorway.

"Do what ya want" Rakan scratched his head before rolling over onto his giant slab which was his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Foxx had no idea Rakan was hurting, grieving and dwelling on  _that_ moment.

"Alright, thanks." Having high body temperature, Foxx prefers the cold, cool air filling the night. Fireflies come out to play at this time.

A sun falls ever so slowly, shades of orange, pink, and yellow painted across the skies now cleansed by a dark, cool tone of navy.

Foxx removed his vest before exhaling in relief, revealing his small silhouette of a gut from his shirt underneath. Moving onto his fingerless leather gloves, removing each digit as cool air was met with each one, it was musky, both hands were musky and sweaty from being unable to breathe with those things on.

Foxx rolled onto the ground before sleeping on his back, gazing at the night sky. Thinking about... _him_. Foxx knew he was going to get a good rest after he would dream about Rakan, at least it would help him sleep.

Foxx could just touch himself, thinking about Rakan and everything about him, but he barely knows the guy.

"Good mornin' sleepy head" Rakan was crouching, looking across from Foxx. The boy woke up from slumber, a few blades of grass in his bed-head hair, eyes felt heavy as Foxx was ready to fall back asleep, but decided not to. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sludgy discharge that formed in his eyes.

Foxx responded with an "Mm" as he sat up with both legs crossed before taking a deep breath. 

"I got something for ya." Rakan passes some Honeyfruit over to Foxx, examined it like it was some sort of Hextech work, he has never seen such food before.

"Trust me, man. You will like it" Rakan was chowing down some of his own, sloppy eater for a beautiful guy. "Is.. there a certain way to eat this?" Foxx caught a few sputters from Rakan biting down and juices from the flesh of the Honeyfruit flying everywhere.

Not long before Foxx was the sweet juices, trickling down his chin with each bite.

Foxx wiped his mouth with his forearm, before taking his fingers to comb through his honey blonde waves, beginning at the ends and slowly worked his way up to the roots. It hurt less, and less fallout.

"Thanks. For allowing me to stay here." 

Foxx commended Rakan once more.

Legs felt tired but not enough to stumble, just one of those feelings from waking up.

Foxx brushed the grass and dirt off himself. He was going to miss Rakan. At least he could have him in his memory. 

"Anytime!" Rakan waved the kid off.

But was that _really_ what Rakan wanted?

It was nice company, but deep down Rakan was lonely, of course Foxx had no clue, but it was beginning to show.

_Is that it? You're going to let this kid go?_

_Tell him how you really feel.._

_What the hell?! You may never see him again!_

"Wait.. Wait!" The talons digged into the dirt with every step Rakan took, chasing after Foxx like a prince chasing after the princess.

In this case, chasing the other prince.

Foxx heard the yelling and running, he quickly did a one-eighty turn to look. Surprised he looked, but happy it was just Rakan. 

Panting, "Wait-wait a minute, okay?" He panted. "Just.. wait."

Foxx thought Rakan was being hysterical but felt the need to ask. "What is it? Did I forget something?"

Rakan took a few to recover his breath, "No it-it's not that." 

"Are you..alright?"

"I just.. I need you to stay. For a bit longer.. please."

"Why is that?"

Foxx was flattered, but needed to know why Rakan requested Foxx to accompany him. 

No, not a request.. It looked more like a plea to Foxx.

_You like him, so why not?_

_He is only asking that you stay a few more days with him.._

_You have plenty of time to find some adventure._

_It could be more than this, god I hope not..._

Foxx nodded at this, walking back with Rakan next to him.

Hunching as he was walking back, distressed about something, something that dwelled on Rakan's mind.

Or more than one thing that was on his mind.

Sitting across from one another in this roomy hut, Foxx was waiting for a sentence to come out of this guy's mouth, but nothing. Quiet, silence, sullen.

"May I ask why you wish to have me stay here?" At this point, Foxx is kinda wanting to stay here, but needed to know why Rakan would ask such a thing.

"Look I'm sorry, I-I'unno.."

"I know we have just met, but I will listen to whatever is on your mind."

Rakan barely moves, his feathers, his beautiful, shiny, feathers were now flustered. This was very out of character, being the boisterous bastard he is.

"I just needed the company, y'know? It gets lonely out here being on my own.

Foxx was falling for this guy, he wanted to decline the offer, but it all seemed way too coincidental to refuse.

Foxx felt like he was put on the spot, and had to give an answer, just something.

"If that is okay with you?"

Rakan cupped his face with both hands. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? I will try not to be too much for you." Just like that, Foxx took off his pointy dress shoes.

"Thank you again."

"It's fine. Look, there's something I wanna say."

Foxx leaned in closer, and nodded his head, giving Rakan his queue to speak his mind.

"It's my lover, or.. _was_ "

Foxx was disappointed, of course Rakan was taken, considering how beautiful this guy looks. "Yes?"

"We're no longer together."

"Why is that?

"Too much violence, she didn't know when to stop, it was like it went to her head or something. It was too much for me."

Foxx was intrigued when he heard 'violence' and furrowed his brows, this was getting interesting for Foxx.

"She told me that we were gonna help our people, and yeah I went along with it, a couple of beatings to humans, but not killing hundreds, hell even thousands!"

Rakan was hurting, and it was beginning to show, Foxx was processing everything Rakan had just said.

"What happened after that?" Foxx sat with his legs crossed.

"I told her that she needed to calm down or this could make her go insane. She tried to explain that our people were slaughtered the same way she did to humans, after that we got in a fight, she told me to 'fuck off' because I promised that I would help her and she took it as betrayal."

Foxx gritted his teeth, "Jeez"

"And that's how I got here."

"Your lady sounds..ambitious. I was wondering, is this the first time you have opened up to anyone about this?"

Rakan curled up, his breathing now shuddering. Scooting over to Rakan, Foxx tried to put his hand on Rakan's back to let him know he was there for him.

Rakan felt a hand being placed on his cape, and quickly flinched, slapping the hand away from him, Foxx put his hand back to side. Rakan was in a frenzied mix of sadness, anger, guilt and doubt.

"I fucked up, man! I fucked up!" Rakan was trying to hold back tears, and put on a brave face for Foxx, he kept thinking it was his fault Xayah went on some sort of killing spree as a way to get revenge.

All Foxx could do was let the man scream and shout, he did not want to lay a finger on Rakan right now, or say something that could worsen the situation.

Rakan was so angry, so frustrated that he punched the wall to his right, tears rolling down his cheeks, glistening as they fell, and so did Rakan. Slumping himself and hung his head, he broke down as his breathing now kicked into shuddering again.

Foxx carefully made his way over to Rakan, with slow, gentle steps, pacing himself before crouching down to meet the other. He was red, and fired up, even his knuckles were red but not enough for the skin to break and bleed.

Foxx tried to place a gentle touch on the nape of Rakan's hair, Foxx felt like he could connect with him, try to understand him, at least.

Rakan opened his mouth, a trail of saliva left as his lips parted. "Will you..Rakan sighed. "Stay? With me?"

Foxx was happy of the idea of sticking around a little longer. "Yeah, I will." Deep down he was excited, and also unsure if this venting from Rakan was the end of it.

"I..think we should rest for now, maybe we can talk more about this in the morning, if you want." Foxx was trying his best at comforting Rakan, not much he could do but it was something.

Rakan stood up, slumping as he rolled onto the rockbed before he let out a dramatic sigh in the room. "I.. I'm tired, g'night.. blondie" he rolled on his side, facing the wall on his left.

"Goodnight, Rakan." Foxx smiled at this, not too long before Foxx heard Rakan and his light snoring.

_Cute, he snores too._

_It can get pretty annoying after a while._

Foxx rested his body on the floor, next to the slab of rock that Rakan had crashed on.

_I could just watch him sleep, but that seems weird_

_You know you want to be in his arms, and bury your face in that beautiful body he has._

_It just seems.. too soon? Yeah, too soon._

_Are you falling for him? Get real, he could end up hurting you, just like the past men you have dated._

_It is not your problem, keep it that way._

"Rest easy, Rakan." Foxx was tempted to place a gentle kiss on Rakan's cheek but felt it was too uncomfortable, even for both of them at this time.

Foxx sat just outside, debating about wether or not he can continue this.. this, whatever it was. He was falling for Rakan, and he loved and hated the idea of wanting to love another man again. The past few men Foxx has dated, none of them worked out in the end, who is to stop Rakan from history repeating itself?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, AO3 users, thank you for stopping by. I have wrote this note to say that I am doing alright, not amazing, but doing okay in life. If I am not streaming, be it gaming or digital art, I usually like to come on here and attempt to write a paragraph or two, as much as I can.
> 
> Thanks again, to all who have seen this crack pairing I have created, and hope to make a lot more yaoi crack pairings in the future. ♡

Early morning, dusk was left behind, what happened yesterday was _left behind_. Sunlight had shone through the many holes of his own place, beaming down on his upper body, gradually burning that one particular spot until Rakan felt a burning sensation on his skin and flustered on the rock slab he had slept on.

Annoyed, as Rakan rolled his neck, he felt a sudden sharp pain on his right trapezius, grunted and gritted his teeth, he stood up from the slab, stumbling a little, not paying attention to the stuff knocked over on the floor from last night. "Ugh" was all he could muster up.

 

_Where the hell is this kid?_

 

Rakan began questioning himself.

 

_Is he even a kid? All I know is that he's gotta little goatee, so~_

 

_Hell, I better find him.._

 

There was a small clearing, the water was a still, calm body. Foxx had been washing up, his scruffy self, flipping his hair as he rose from ducking his head underwater. 

"Splashing?" Rakan went to where Foxx had been bathing. "So  _this_ is where you have been, huh?" Rakan crouched behind a few bushes, thinking he would be impossible to spot.

Rakan noticed Foxx had tan lines, from his elbows, to the blades of his shoulders. "Man, this feels so wrong, I gotta go before he knows I been watchin' em'."

Rakan snuck back and ran when he felt it was alright to do so, he still could not believe he had just been spying on Foxx.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxx walked into the hut, damp, droplets of water from his hair still fell onto the back of his formal shirt collar. 

Rakan had been laid back on his rock slab, trying his best to act natural. "I was wonderin' where ya went off to."

Foxx placed an index finger in his left ear to get the remaining water out. "Spying on me, Rakan?"

Rakan widened his eyes at this. "Wha?! There is no way I would ever do tha-

Foxx cut him off. "You were not that hard to spot, Rakan."

Rakan let out a pathetic sigh, and came clean about it. "Alright, alright, yeah I kinda.. spied.. on you."

Foxx smiled at Rakan, followed by a low chuckle. He walked towards where Rakan had been laying, and sat on the ground beside him.

"How much?" Foxx left a deathly stare into Rakan's piercing blue eyes. 

"Wha?" Rakan did not follow.

"How. Much? How much did you see?" Foxx was clear this time around. 

"Not that much, I am  _so_ not lying." Rakan shrugged, using his finger digits to comb his hair back in place. "But how did you know I was watching you?"

"You make a lot of noise. Also, your.. feathers shone so much that it seemed out of place."

"My feathers? Yeah, are you not amazed by them?"

Foxx could just roll his eyes at Rakan, but it was like Rakan was back to being his usual self, it made Foxx happy to see him like this and not how he was behaving  _last night_.

"Are you alright?" Foxx looked into Rakan's eyes, even though it was so difficult for him to admit his feelings.

Rakan stood up to get him a drink, completely ignoring what Foxx just said.

"Listen, I ain't gonna answer that because you already know the answer." Rakan was being straightforward with Foxx.

"True" Foxx nodded at his response. Foxx saw what happened last night, Rakan was a different guy after that meltdown.

Rakan sat back down, this time he was seated closer to Foxx, this made Foxx nervous, but he loved it even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The pair seat across from each other, Foxx was listening to Rakan's funny stories back when he was still living in Vastaya.

 "I landed flat on my ass after that guy pushed me, oh man I was _so_ not having it, so I got up and punched him, dead in his eyes, it hurt for me too, his face was hard and I mean, _really_ hard after he ate that jab I gave him!"

This made Foxx giggle, Rakan was making hand gestures as he was telling the story, whilst he held a cup in his left hand. 

"And then, the guy was left dazed for a moment, stumbling around, I hit him pretty hard, he was lucky he didn't get a taste of my talons, that punk-ass was too scared to even show his face around me!"

Foxx chuckled, seeing this storyteller out of Rakan, it just made him want to listen to Rakan's voice and hope it never stops.

"You have some interesting stories, Rakan." Foxx smiled to the guy across before shifting a little closer to him.

"Thanks, man." Rakan quenched his mouth, drinking the last of the drink in his hand. Gulp, gulp, gulp and the satisfied  _ahh._  

"And uh.. Thanks, for being there for me, y'know, babysitting me." Rakan was showing gratitude, and it made Foxx smile. 

"Algoods, though there is something I have been wanting to tell you." 

"Yeah? What is It?" Rakan was all ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by. Obviously, I will be continuing with this piece, hopefully by the start of next month it should be the deadline. (That or I may have caught writer's block or something.)


End file.
